Ransom for Suoh
by Blue-Inventations
Summary: Tamaki has been taken captive by an unknown culprit who demands ransom. Can Kyoya and the host club, with the help of the Ootori secret police, find him before it's too late? Can Tamaki, meanwhile, cope with his situation? Will his innate desire to help eventually save him, or will it be his demise?
1. Chapter 1- Tamaki Taken

**Hello, readers! Blue, here. Hope you like this story! Ive written it because, I dunno. It's just a plot bunny. The result of watching too much Criminal Minds and reading OHSHC at the same time. I'm not sure how far this is going to go, but please! Inform me if you would like to read more. Enjoy~!**

Chapter 1

It was a bright morning at the Suoh residence. Actually, it wasn't a morning at all. It was an early afternoon, and the young master Tamaki was not awoken quite yet. The maids were not surprised, for Tamaki had stayed up pretty late the previous night. Doing what, they had no idea. They only knew he arrived home late at night after doing something with his host club friends.

Tamaki quietly laid in his bed, groggily opening his eyes. He placidly let out a groan as he began to fully awaken. He glanced over at the alarm clock, surprised to see the late hour. He almost felt as if he could sleep more...he was exhausted to the bone. He layed there for a minute, until Antoinette ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, licking Tamaki's face in the process.

"Antoinette, stop!" Tamaki laughed, slowly sitting up. "You're eccentric this morning."

"More like afternoon, young master."

Tamaki looked up to see one of his maids in the doorway, a plate of sandwiches in her hands. "I'm sorry for waking you, we were beginning to worry about you sleeping so long..."

"It is alright," Tamaki waves his hand dismissively. "Sorry for making you worry."

"Not at all! Here's your lunch." She sits the plate on a nearby table. "I will leave you now." She bows as she leaves the room.

"Thank you!" Tamaki calls after her, completely getting out of bed. Antoinette jumps up and down in excitement. "Wait until I shower Antoinette, then I'll take you on a walk through the garden!" He walks into the bathroom and starts the shower. He takes off his clothes, gets in, and begins to wash his hair. About halfway through the process, he hears a little thump coming from his room. He listens for a moment, but after hearing nothing, he dismisses it for one of the maids. He gets out of the shower, shaves, blow dries his hair, and puts on a fresh set of new clothes. Looking into the mirror, he decides his appearance is perfect for the hot Saturday. He was handsome, as always.

Smiling to himself, he walks out of the bathroom and into his room. Something is out of place, though...the window is open, the spring breeze pushing against the curtains.

"Hm...that's odd. I could have sworn the window was shut. Didn't know you could open windows, Antoinette!" He laughs nervously, pushing his uneasiness aside. He makes his way to the window, but notices a whimpering Antoinette laying on the floor, a metal dart sticking out of her neck.

"An-Antoinette!?" He rushes to her side and pulls the needle out, propping her head in his hand. "Who did this to you?!" He looks around his room, his heart beating faster by the minute. He picks up his dog and sets her on his bed.

While Tamaki is preoccupied, a dark figure looms behind him, getting closer and closer, quiet as night. Noticing the shadow of the figure on the wall, Tamaki freezes in his place. He opens his mouth to yell for help, but it came too late. The figure forces a rag over Tamaki's nose and mouth, bringing him to the floor. Tamaki's muffled screams could be heard within the room, but it wasn't enough noise to notify anybody elsewhere. The chloroform on the rag begin to take effect, and Tamaki's vision got blurry. His thoughts began to meld together, as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Well, I won't be able to attent the host club meeting today..." Was the last thing he thought before he slipped into oblivion.

Tamaki's bedroom door opened slightly as one of his maids peeked into the room. "Master Tamaki...? Your father is here to see you." The maid waits a few moments before approaching the bathroom. "Surely you are done getting ready for the day..." She goes to knock on the door, but discovers it's ajar. She peeks into the room, seeing no sign of Tamaki. She looks around confused, until her eyes fall upon a brown furry shape on the bed. She walks closer, and is horrified at what she sees. Antoinette, the masters dog, is whimpering, trying to stand up. She is seemingly unable to, however, and the maid could see blood dripping from her fur. She looks around frantically. What had happened? Why was master Tamaki's dog injured? Where was he? She finally screamed, that being the only thing she could do.

"Mr. Suoh? What do you mean have I seen Tamaki?" Kyoya Ootori spoke into his phone.

"We were supposed to meet later on. Calm, down, what has happened?" Kyoya eyes widen as Mr. Suoh explains the situation. As he listens, the room seems to grow darker around him. He clenches his phone tight as anger courses through him. He could hardly bring himself to speak.

"Yes...You many have use of my family's secret police..." He feels as if he is hearing himself through a tunnel. And before he knows it, the phone callhad ended with Mr. Suoh and he was only standing there, listening to the pumping of his blood into his skull.

Tamaki? Missing? How? Why? Who!?

Kyoya practically flies out of his house and into his garage. He goes to one of the drivers and tells them quickly to bring a car to him. The first number he texts is Haruhi's. Then the twins, Hunny, and Mori. He then departs for the second Suoh mansion, prepared for the worse.

Kyoya ran through the front doors of the Suoh mansion only to come into a particularly tense atmosphere. Maids were scrambling everywhere, making phone calls. He was immediately greeted by the butler.

"Welcome, Mr. Ootori. Master Suoh has been waiting for you. Right this way, sir." The butler walks off, and Kyoya follows. He was burning with curiosity...and also dread. He couldn't bear it if anything serious happened to Tamaki. Nobody would. Mr. Suoh had told him that he was missing, but he didn't elaborate further. Perhaps...Tamaki was being an idiot (not an uncommon occurrence) and went somewhere without telling anyone...maybe it was just an overreaction. He hoped that was what the case was.

The butler leads him upstairs and through the hallway to a room. The butler knocks on the door, and a tired, irritated voice from inside calls, "come in." The butler opens the door and Kyoya walks in. It must have been Mr. Suoh's office...if he even had one in the second residence.

"Mr. Suoh," Kyoya begins as he bows politely. "Can I ask you what happened?" He pleaded, still hoping to hear nothing serious.

"Oh, it's you Ootori. Yes...I called earlier asking for use of your family's secret police." Mr. Suoh runs his fingers through his hair.

Kyoya sighs in anticipation. "It would be nice if you would tell me what's going on, sir. Not to mention the fact that you know about the Ootori secret police, when they are, indeed, secret." Usually Kyoya would pay mind to being more polite to someone of such high status, but his patience was wearing thin. He needed to know what happened to Tamaki. The matter of the secret police was much more mediocre compared to his best friends well being.

Mr. Suoh chuckled, though it was only a half hearted attempt to seem cheerful. "Tamaki talked to me about that one time you went to that water park...he would tell me everything when we had dinner...or rather, used to have dinner" Mr. Suoh, very uncharacteristically, dropped his head into his hands and remained silent.

Kyoya, then, knew. His dread seemed to grow and then pop like a balloon, leaving despair where hope had once been. Mr. Suoh had referred to his son in past tense. This was no small matter.

"Mr. Suoh...tell me. What happened?" Kyoya asked again, more serious this time. At this moment, any one of his friends would agree that his aura was as dangerous as if he had been woken up in the morning after a long night of study.

The president didn't have time to react, however, because there was another knock on the door. "...Come in..." Mr. Suoh answered again, slowly lifting his head. The door opened, revealing Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi. They all had worry painted plainly on their faces.

"Master Suoh!" A passing maid said frantically. "Antoinette is alright. She'll make a full recovery!"

Mr. Suoh's eyes twitched. "I don't care about the dog! Be on your way!" The frightened maid ran off, startled at his outburst. Suoh took a deep breath and sighed. "I apologize. All of you...I didn't invite you, but you might as well come in. That way I'll only have to explain the situation once."

Everyone nods solemnly, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind them. They stand there silently, a very unusual occurrence for the host club. They wait for the president to speak, the room so silent that they could still hear the staff bustling around in the halls. Finally, Mr. Suoh finds the strength to speak and he takes a breath.

"Tamaki, he seems to have gone missing, or rather...kidnapped."

The room was silent at first. The news was not sinking in completely. It was so sudden, and they had all seen Tamaki the previous night. It all happened so quick. Was this a joke?

Haruhi breathed deeply, trying to hold back her tears. Everything around her became a blur. She couldn't hear anything, she couldn't breath. She was only brought out of her stupor when she felt someone grasp her shoulder. She didn't check to see who it was. It may have been Mori, who was standing behind her. Or perhaps one of the twins, who were beside her. But whoever it was, she didn't care.

The president began to speak again, letting the host club regain composure. "I trust you all will keep this a secret. It was...endorsed...that this stay silent." He pushed a letter over the desktop. It read:

 _'If you want to see your precious son back, and may I add, your only son, I would keep this situation away from the public. We expect you to drop 800,000,000 yen at the given location by next Friday. Don't bring the police. Only then will you see your son alive again. My identity will remain anonymous._

 _-X'_

 **Okay, there you are! Sorry that it is so short. I'll try to make the chapters longer, if i continue this. Thanks for reading! Dont forget to R &R! **

**~Blue**


	2. Chapter 2- Let's Get Tono Back

Chapter 2-

The first thing Tamaki felt as he awoke was the cold, hard ground pressing against his face. He was barely conscious, but still he could hear a distant voice, as if someone were speaking to him through water. He attempted to lift his head, but his pounding headache prevented him from doing so. He groaned and shifted a bit, trying to stay comfortable even after his head began to hurt.

It took a while for Tamaki to completely regain his sense of being. Once he was completely aware of his surroundings, he opened his eyes and looked around frantically. He was in a dark room, with one single sky light acting as a window, which light filtered through lazily. A dingy mattress was found in the corner of the room, dirty and frayed. Tamaki didn't know how to react to his situation. He trembled a bit and tried to loosen the bonds around his writs and ankles.

The door suddenly slammed open, dust flying off the unsettled floor into the musty air. Tamaki scooted himself back using his bound legs, but his back soon met a wall. For a moment, shadow covered the face of the perpetrator, but as they stepped into the light coming down from the ceiling, their features were revealed in all too terrifying normality. The man looked as if he could possibly be a regular office worker, with a clean, tan face and short cropped black hair. His eyes couldn't be seen because of the light reflecting off of his round glasses, but he wore a clean cut suit with no tie. Despite his normal appearance, Tamaki was horrified.

The man came closer and laughed. "Did I scare you, little prince? Do I make you tremble?" He kneeled down in front of Tamaki, and his eyes were revealed. Of coarse they were normal. Just normal brown eyes. Tamaki tried to pinpoint any sort of emotion in there, any emotion that would prevent the man from harming him. But there was none. Only desperation was found.

"What do you want with me?" Tamaki managed to question, his voice unbelievably even despite his circumstance. The man laughed again.

"Of coarse you would have no idea. You're probably so spoiled beyond belief that you don't even pay attention to what your own father does at work."

"I...I don't–"

"Ah yes. And all the while, you're still able to inherit your family's company. You people make me sick!" While he was talking, his voice seemed to get louder and louder, his hand motions more defined and violent. Tamaki tried to keep a straight head and stay quiet, so that he wouldn't upset the man further. There was no action that could be done on Tamaki's part that could calm him down, however. The man stood and looked down upon him with the up most hatred.

The captors short, stalky leg shot out at a kick upon Tamaki's head, causing it to hit against the wall and bounce. He let out a yelp of pain as he slumped down sideways to the ground, his headache now intensified tenfold. He breathed hard, focusing all his energy to harness the throbbing in his head and stay awake.

He felt his head being picked up by his hair, new blossoms of pain forming on his scalp. He sobbed and lay limp, just waiting for it to stop. He felt a warm liquid ooze down his forehead onto his face, which he assumed was blood. The man crouched down until his face was level with Tamaki's, and even then he could see the desperate, merciless, cold look in his brown eyes, leering at him through his glasses. He looked once again to find any remorse there. Tamaki just couldn't believe that someone could inflict pain without a second thought. This man could hardly be considered thinking in the first place, though. He was blind with rage, and Tamaki didn't even know why.

The man let out a yell of anger and threw him into the middle of the room. He landed right underneath the ceiling window, the light making his blond hair almost glow. He stifled a sob as the captor rolled him onto his back with his foot. He kept his eyes clenched shut in hopes for him to just go away. The man's leg extended for another kick, but luckily for Tamaki, his phone began to ring. He put his foot down angrily and cursed. He once again crouched down. He grabbed Tamaki's face and forced him to turn towards him and open his eyes.

"This isn't over. You hear me?"

And just like that, he was gone. Tamaki used his last amount of energy to crawl into the corner with the mattress, leaning on the wall in a fetal position. He reflected on how just not long ago, he did the exact same position in the host club. For dumb reasons, he thought. He should have been less stupid. Why else would he deserve this torture? The man had mentioned his father...and his family business. If only he could make the man understand...he couldn't get involved in the business in the first place even if he wanted to. His grandmother was avid that he stay at the second mansion and out of sight. Besides, he would much rather be with his mother. If he decided to stay with her, perhaps this would never have happened. He banged his already aching head on the wall. No. That's a selfish thought. His mother was growing sick, and if he didn't leave, she could possibly have died. This hell was worth it if she was well.

And even if he did miss his mother dearly, he was able to meet the wonderful people in his host club. His friends...Mori, Hunni, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya...Haruhi...

With his mind on his friends, he was able to drift into sleep and forget his present situation.

As Haruhi and the rest were escorted out of the office, nobody spoke. Haruhi suspected that they were all probably thinking things over, not believing that Tamaki could have possibly be taken for ransom...at least that was what Haruhi was thinking. She remembered seeing him just last night at the club meeting. It seemed so surreal that he would be taken the morning after. She suddenly found herself wishing that she would have been a bit nicer to him..

She was brought out of her thoughts when suddenly Kyoya let out a loud yell. Everyone was just as surprised as she.

"Kyoya Senpai?" She said, walking over to him with caution. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!?" He replied angrily. "You ask me what's wrong?! Everything is wrong!"

Haruhi looked at the ground, about to scream herself. At least that was something. She couldn't stand just sitting there, doing nothing. She didn't understand why they weren't tearing up the hole city just to find him.

The rest of the host club remained silent, looking at anything and everything to keep them from breaking.

"Kyo-chan," Hunni began, tears streaming down his face. "Surely we can do something..."

"Yeah! We cant just stand here while Tamaki is out there, suffering!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru placed a hand on his arm, calming him down.

But there was nothing they could do. Nothing they could do but wait, powerlessly until the adults figured things out...no. That's not what they would do. Kyoya clenched his fists and composed himself.

"Of coarse we wont just sit here. I have called the Ootori Secret Police. Lets wait for them to arrive, then we can find the bastard who took our friend."

With Kyoya's little speech, the group began to regain their hope. After all, Tamaki wouldn't want them to remain hopeless. He would uplift them in any way he could. As a matter of fact, if any one else were in his position, he wouldn't sleep until they were found.

Hikaru nodded aggressively, being the first to speak. "Yes. Lets get Tono back!"

"Yes."

And they all went to meet the several back vans parked out front beyond the gate.

 **Okay, that's a wrap for chapter two! I'm afraid that it was really short. But oh well! I could have done better with descriptions and stuff like that, but I wanted this out ASAP. Also, later on, I'm thinking of adding some pairings. Tell me which one's you would like to see! Preferablly Tamaharu or Kyotama. :))**

 **~Blue**


	3. Chapter 3- What Tamaki Would Have Wanted

**For those of you who have reviewed and favorited, thank you! I am glad that you enjoy my story. I feel like I take forever to update, so I wouldn't blame you if you quit reading. Also, concerning when this takes place, it is technically after when the anime ends. I am going by the manga, though, but for those who haven't read it, don't fret. The ouran plot is non-linear at times, so you'll be able to understand. :) Thank you!!!**

 **~Blue**

\--(･ᆺ･)--

Haruhi sat on one of the chairs at the Host Club, her head draped over the table, arms sprawled out in a way that would definitely be scrutinized if Tamaki were in her presence. He wasn't there, though, and that was the problem. It had only been a day since they had heard the news concerning Tamaki's disappearance, but to her, it felt like a million years. She hadn't slept a wink since the news, either, and it was all she could do to keep her worried father from driving up to the school and forcibly escorting her out himself. But she couldn't leave, not at all. They needed to find Tamaki, as fast as they possibly could. And they haven't even heard any news concerning his whereabouts.

Of coarse club was cancelled, but that didn't stop a couple of girls to drop by, confused at the Kings absence and the lack of club activity. They were all turned away, disappointed. Yes, Haruhi was tired. So tired that she was almost tempted to fall asleep.

A few feet from her, Kyoya sat, almost as tired looking as Haruhi. His hair wasn't in its usual neat style, but instead stuck out in odd directions in some places. It also appeared that he had not changed clothes, either, since the incident. He typed, almost inhumanly fast, probably communicating with the Ootori secret police. He was the only one making any movement worth anything. Everyone was drained of their energy, amplified by the absence of Tamaki.

The lack of information they were getting on Tamaki was concerning. Not only were the Ootori secret police on the mission to find him, but the public police had also been notified. Tamaki being a prestigious man's son, all the measures were being taken in order to get him safe and home. He should have been found by then, surely. But it seemed fruitless, and everyone felt like they were going crazy waiting for something to happen. They could honestly do nothing but sit there, no matter how hard they tried to convince the officials to let them help.

Finally, after almost a whole day of silence, Haruhi decided to speak. "Guys...if they don't find Tamaki...what do you think will happen? Will his father pay the ransom?"

Everyone seemed to tense at the question, probably not wanting to think of the worse case scenario. What _would_ happen if Tamaki were never found? What if ransom money couldn't even bring him back? If he was brought back, what would be his damage?

Kyoya finally sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, straightening up a bit.

"I have talked to Mr. Suoh. He should be...offering the ransom..." Kyoya yawned and lost his composure. If Kyoya lost his composure, he truly was tired.

Haruhi looked around at The Host Club sadly. Hunni was crying silently atop Mori's lap, cradeling Usa-Chan in his arms. Mori was cradeling Hunni in the same fashion. Haruhi would have giggled if the situation weren't so dire.

Across fron them sat the Hitachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They looked equally as distressed. Hikaru looked more angry than sad, but it was almost as if he were a match that had reached the end of its fuse. Kaoru looked grieved. He had dried tear tracks on his cheeks, and he didn't seem to ever let go of Hikaru's arm. He looked like a child.

And Kyoya...Kyoya definitely was not alright. His eyes held a certain darkness that only seemed to shine through when he was woken up in the morning at an unwanted time. Nobody dared talk to him directly in fear that he may yell or do something rash, even violent. No, Kyoya was not okay. Nobody was.

Haruhi felt tears come to her own eyes, but she quickly blinked them away and focused on her lap. If anyone could find Tamaki, it was the Ootori Secret Police...and the hole entire cities police force. Everyone was looking for him. and if Suoh planned to give the ransom money, there was no real reason for him to not be returned safely. If the kidnapper wanted money from Tamaki, they would keep him well...right?

Suddenly she realized it was useless. They shouldn't have to wait at the school all day when they did nothing. The only one who was taking any action was Kyoya. It wasn't fair to the others to be stuck here with no rest. Tamaki would want them to go home and take care of themselves. They were wasting themsleves away. Kyoya could call them if there was any change.

"Guys...Kyoya..." They all glanced at her half-heartedly. She gulped.

"We should all go home. Take a rest. We can't—"

"Take a rest? Take a REST?!"

Haruhi flinched at Kyoya's high volume, but he didn't notice. He stood up quickly, looking more dangerous than ever. "Tamaki is somewhere out there, probably scared, probably hurt, and you think we should rest?!"

"Kyoya, Tamaki would have not wanted us to stay here and—"

"OF COARSE TAMAKI WOULD NOT HAVE WANTED US TO STAY HERE, HE DOESN'T _CARE_ FOR HIS OWN WELL BEING, HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED?!"

"Kyoya—"

"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE, THAT WOULD BE GIVING UP ON HIM! DO YOU CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL, HARUHI?! OR WERE YOU JUST HERE TO PAY OFF YOUR _STUPID_ DEBT?"

The room seemed to go quiet with the weight of Kyoya's words. As soon as he said it there was a flash of guilt that showed across his face, but it was gone as soon as it came. Haruhi felt herself shake, not sure whether she was going to burst out crying or yelling. Maybe both.

"You think I don't care about him, Kyoya? Tamaki...Tamaki is my friend. The same as everyone here. Sure, it may have been a stupid fine at first but...I enjoy being here if I get to be around you guys! And I know Tamaki well enough that he would want us to rest, not because he doesn't care about himself, but because we could do much better finding him if we're well rested. I'm not giving up."

Kyoya seemed to deflate upon her words. He suddenly seemed to lose all energy as he slumped down into his chair and hid his face with his hand. "You're right Haruhi. I'm sorry. You can all go ahead and leave. Come back when you feel rested. I'll call you if there is a change."

Haruhi still felt like a shaking autumn leaf, but she smiled nevertheless. "Thank you, Kyoya." She looked at the other Host Club members, who seemed to be just as shaken as she, even Mori Senpai. They all looked resolved though, so she could tell they agreed with her. Good, because she didn't feel like she could handle another screaming match. Once they were all rested they could come back and help...if they could help at all. A lot could change in just a couple of hours.

She joined the rest of The Host Club as they all hugged Kyoya and left. He didn't change in his disposition, but his eyes seemed to get lighter, if just a bit. She locked eyes with Hunni Senpai and he dived down and hugged her, tears wetting her shirt. She hugged him back and was surprised to find she was crying too.


End file.
